


a yawn is but a silent scream for coffee

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Series: split second & i'm in love [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: Gyeonghwan is used to Bumhyeon dragging him to one coffee shop after another. He isn't used to the cute barista standing behind the counter this time, though.





	a yawn is but a silent scream for coffee

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that angel is the reason for this fic existing, because she made me so sad that i immediately needed something fluffy. i hate you. (also thank you for the beta, _hmph_.)

_Bumhyeon, 16:27: hyung, hyung, have you gone to that new coffee shop?_

 

_Bumhyeon, 16:27: the one that just opened by the office_

 

Bumhyeon, as usual, doesn’t even wait for a response when he’s this excited. Beneath those messages are a bunch of links, and even a couple of pictures. Gyeonghwan assumes that the links are reviews to the new coffee place.

 

He opens the pictures first. The place looks comfortable enough, warm and inviting, and if Bumhyeon likes the place, then the coffee is probably passable. Bumhyeon had an even sharper tongue for the dark brew than he did, even if he did always just return back to Starbucks. Gyeonghwan makes a mental bet with himself that his infatuation with this new coffee place will last three weeks at most.

 

_You, 16:58: not yet_

 

_You, 16:58: you’re going to drag me there regardless, aren’t you?_

 

 _Bumhyeon, 16:59:_ _(o´▽`o)_

 

Gyeonghwan chuckles. Almost as if on cue, his secretary bursts into his office, bright smile on his face and wallet in hand. “Let’s go, hyung!”

 

Gyeonghwan raises an eyebrow. He had expected Bumhyeon to be eager to visit the establishment, but not so much so that he would want to go _immediately_. “Right now?”

 

“Of course! You have nothing else in your schedule for the rest of the day, anyway. You can afford a couple of office hours off.”

 

He can’t even argue with that, really. There are very little downsides to having one of your closest friends as your secretary, and this is probably one of them. Bumhyeon knows him so well that his words are usually law, and because outside of the office, where they are not CEO and secretary, they are hyung and beloved dongsaeng, and the two definitely bleeds into each other sometimes, despite warnings that it shouldn’t.

 

As it is, Gyeonghwan knows that nothing can stop Bumhyeon when he gets into one of his moods, and so he doesn’t even bother to try. He sighs, pretending to be extremely put upon, and leaves the building with Bumhyeon.

 

 _Espresso Patronum_ is, when Gyeonghwan first walks in, not the kind of coffee joint that he would have walked into on his own. The coffee that’s being offered are all named after Harry Potter characters, and Gyeonghwan doesn’t need the headache that comes with trying to figure out which character is what coffee.

 

Bumhyeon, predictably, loves it. “Can I get a Sirius Black, please?” He orders quickly, while Gyeonghwan is still creasing his brow at the menu. All he wants is a latte, is that too much to ask?

 

Losing his patience, Gyeonghwan turns to the cashier standing behind the counter-

 

-and instantly loses his breath.

 

The person - Jaeha, his name tag says - manning the cashier looks at him, blinking. He’s breathtaking, Gyeonghwan is loathe to admit, but he is. He’s petite, and adorable, and Gyeonghwan feels like a creep.

 

“Your order, sir?”

 

“Uh,” Gyeonghwan starts, glancing frantically at the menu. He can see Bumhyeon watching him thoughtfully in his peripheral vision, and prays to all the deities he knows that he doesn’t pick up on anything. “Which one is the latte?”

 

“Draco Malfoy,” Jaeha says, nodding. “That’ll be 13600 won.”

 

Bumhyeon hands the money over before Gyeonghwan can react, smiling, and they head back to their table to wait.

 

“So,” Bumhyeon says, dragging the word out, smile devious and _evil_. “He’s your type.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“You know, tiny, cute, one generation younger than you,” Bumhyeon lists off, smile still adorable and innocent, but oh, does Gyeonghwan know better. “You should ask him out, hyung, a little birdie told me it’s been _ages_ since you’ve been on a date.”

 

Gyeonghwan makes a mental note to get Kyungho to stop leaking the details of his personal life to everyone he knows, and almost, _almost_ , rolls his eyes. As it is, he refuses to dignify Bumhyeon with an answer, and the asshole just _beams_ at him, as though taking his silence for acknowledgement.

 

Their coffee is sent to their table by a waiter, tall, a little stoic, and with a cute dimple on his chin. Gyeonghwan raises an eyebrow; for as much as Bumhyeon claimed to know Gyeonghwan’s type - and he did, damn it all, tiny and cute ( _not_ one generation younger than him, thank you very much) _was_ his type - Gyeonghwan knew Bumhyeon’s as well. “Hey,” Gyeonghwan catches the waiter’s attention before he can leave, eager to take revenge on Bumhyeon for weeks of teasing. “Can I have your number?”

 

The waiter - Seohaeng, his nametag offers - looks startled, eyes darting rapidly between himself and Bumhyeon. Gyeonghwan’s smile widens as the man starts to stutter, and he can _feel_ Bumhyeon’s interest growing even as his secretary’s heel is crushing his foot. “Oh, it’s not for me,” He says, waving his hand airily, and refuses to acknowledge the slight sting to his pride when the waiter looks relieved. “It’s for him,” He tilts his head at Bumhyeon.

 

“ _Hyung what are you doing_ ,” Bumhyeon hisses under his breath, still trying his damned best to look pleasant.

 

The waiter seems to take his time to think about it, Gyeonghwan taking this time to extract his foot from under Bumhyeon’s heel and sip delicately on his latte. He then asks for Bumhyeon’s phone to input his number into, which Bumhyeon hands to him with a red face. Gyeonghwan watches this all happen with a satisfied air about him, much like a parent seeing their child off on their first date.

 

He should have known better than to start celebrating too early.

 

“Uhm, Seohaeng?” Bumhyeon calls, just as Seohaeng’s about to leave. “Is the barista manning the cashier now single?”

 

“Jaeha?” Seohaeng asks, blinking, then shrugs. “Yeah, but he refuses to date. Says the cafe is the only thing he needs, or something, whenever I try to recommend someone to him. Why? Are you…?” His eyes trail to Gyeonghwan.

 

“He _might_ be,” Bumhyeon says, voice and smile both sickeningly sweet. Gyeonghwan wants to throw up, but Seohaeng seems to lap it all up. “Is there any way you could possibly help?”

 

Gyeonghwan, affronted by the implication that he couldn’t get someone’s attention if he wanted to - and he _could_ , thank you very much, Kang Bumhyeon - opens his mouth to start speaking, but Bumhyeon stomps his heel back down onto Gyeonghwan’s foot, and a strangled sound makes itself out of Gyeonghwan’s mouth instead. Bumhyeon beams beatifically at Seohaeng, who shrugs and walks off, and Gyeonghwan weighs the pros and cons of murdering his secretary right there and then.

 

“I’m docking your pay for the month,” Gyeonghwan manages to get out through gritted teeth.

 

“Okay, hyung,” Bumhyeon chirps back, probably knowing full well he wouldn’t go through with his threat. He leans back in his chair, drinking his coffee with barely muted delight.

 

Gyeonghwan drinks his coffee, fuming silently. He may find Jaeha cute, but at this point he doesn’t even want to know how the barista thinks of him.

 

“I’m going to go talk to Seohaeng at the counter for a bit,” Bumhyeon sing songs, grabbing his cup and moving away. Alarm bells immediately ring in Gyeonghwan’s mind, and he’s proven to be right about Bumhyeon being up to no good when Jaeha sits down in Bumhyeon’s newly unoccupied seat.

 

“Hello,” Jaeha greets, all the poise and pleasantry of a cafe owner greeting his customer in store. “Seohaeng said you were interested in me.”

 

Gyeonghwan wonders if it would be okay for him to die right there.

 

“Yeah, I… I thought you were cute.”

 

Jaeha tilts his head at him, not unlike the way a puppy would, and Gyeonghwan kind of wants to grab him and coo about how cute he is. He restrains himself, though; that would probably freak him out, and Gyeonghwan hasn’t made the best first impression.

 

“That’s a little creepy, isn’t it?” Jaeha questions, head still tilted curiously, and yeah, Gyeonghwan _really_ wants to die right now.

 

“Well- I’ll just be going now,” Gyeonghwan smiles weakly, placing his now empty glass onto the table.

 

“Wait,” Jaeha says, voice sounding a little urgent. “I never said I wasn’t interested.”

 

That makes Gyeonghwan pause, and he turns to glance at Jaeha. The cafe owner’s face is flushed an adorable pink, expression a little sheepish. It’s this look on Jaeha’s face that gives Gyeonghwan a surge of confidence, and he draws from his years of experience running his company, standing up and holding his hand out.

 

“I’m Jang Gyeonghwan,” He says, smiling. “It would be my honour if you would let me take you out for dinner some time this week.”

 

“Oh,” Jaeha says, face pinking a little more. He stands up, taking Gyeonghwan’s hand and smiling shyly back up at him. “It’d be my pleasure.”

 

Something warm spreads from Gyeonghwan’s chest all the way out to the very tips of his toes, and if he can see Bumhyeon’s smirk out of the corner of his eyes, well, he isn’t acknowledging it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, if you go this far! kudos and comments make a happy author~


End file.
